Biological and/or living objects on Earth, such as plants, animals, humans or the like are exposed to cosmic and/or terrestrial radiation or anthropogenic emissions. The impact of these radiations affects the natural course of biophysical reactions, including the probability of induced DNA mutations, the transmission of chemical and electrical signals by cells, and the viability of the biological organism as a whole. To this end, appropriate radiation detectors are used to measure potentially hazardous emissions.
However, conventional detectors used for example in industrial ecology are only able to measure or determine a limited range of radiation and the entire spectrum of potentially hazardous emissions cannot be measured or determined.
For example, dosimeters are limited by the measurement of ionizing radiation of a particular energy.
Conventional methods to estimate the effect of radiation on biological objects are carried out by accessing their viability, e.g. relying on heart rate variability. Accordingly, such methods may be influenced by additional factors affecting the measurements.